


When Demons Sleep

by BadLuckCharm



Series: 7 Days of "Good Omens BFF" [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Crowley accidentally drinks some sleep medicine. Who knew demons could be cute when they're asleep?





	When Demons Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of Good Omens BFF series the original author wrote as a daily personal challenge.
> 
> Link to the pic is here:  
> http://jean-claude17.deviantart.com/art/Good-Omens-BFF-321956957  
> All artwork credit goes to Jean-Claude17 on deviantart!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

"Crowley have you seen my sock puppet?" There was no answer. "Crowley?" Aziraphale looked 'round.

The demon had either left the building or couldn't hear him. Aziraphale sighed, then saw the cup of tea. The spilled cup of tea. He walked worriedly around the couch to see Crowley had fallen off it, and wasn't moving.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale exclaimed. He made sure Crowley was still breathing, thank someone for that. What struck the angel as odd was that he found his sock puppet curled up in Crowley's arms. The puddle of drool was also concerning. "Dear?" The loud snore was the reply. Aziraphale fought the urge to giggle. He looked utterly ridiculous: drool, sock puppet snake, and snoring. That in addition to he had landed on his face, and his sunglasses were slipping down his face.

Aziraphale smiled warmly. He rather enjoyed watching his demon sleep. It was peaceful, and contentful, which was rare for him. Unfortunately.

So the angel grabbed a blanket and drapped it over his companion. Crowley snored his appreciation. Satisfied with his work, the angel sat on the couch, opened a book, and waited.

~~~

"Nnnnnnnnnn-" Crowley moaned, rubbing his head and moving his sleeping limbs. He opened his eyes. There was a green thing in his arms, and his cheek was wet. Hold up, why was his cheek wet? Crowley put a hand to his face, and then furiously wiped away the drool. Then he looked down at the sock. He moved away from Aziraphale's puppet, and looked around. How embarrassing! And of course, there was his angel, sitting cross-legged on the couch above Crowley's place on the floor. The angel smiled down at him, and Crowley couldn't decide if it was a sincere "I'm happy to see you alive" smile or a smirk.

"Crowley. So nice to see you up and about."

"Oh, shut it, angel."

"So what happened, exactly?" The angel inquired, concerned.

"Sleeping meds were in it." Crowley nodded at the spilled tea. "By the time I tasted the bugger, I was already half-way to the floor."

"Oh. Who d'ya suppose put it there?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged.

"Herald." The angel glared at Crowley.

"That's not funny, Crowley."

"No, it's not." Crowley agreed. The angel closed his book and sat down on the floor next to his demon. He brushed a stray strand of black hair from the demon's face.

"You're quite adorable when you sleep. I bet Slithers-" the angel motioned towards the sock puppet-snake, "-really enjoyed it." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Spare me your teasing, angel." Aziraphale held the back of Crowley's neck and pulled the demon into a kiss.

"Not at all. You look more content with him than when you sleep with me." The angel pretended to pout.

"I dare say if I didn't know any better, angel, I'd say you're jealous."

"J-Jealous?" Aziraphale sputtered. Crowley grinned.

"Quite."

"I'd never!" The angel defended. Crowley pulled him into a kiss. Aziraphale smiled. "Why would I be jealous when I can do something I know the puppet can not?"

"And what would that be, angel?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale leaned into the demon's ear and said something that made them both blush. "That's no a very angelic thing to say, Aziraphale." The angel blushed harder.

"No, but why would I be jealous when I can give you that and the puppet cannot?"

"Yes, I would be much happier with that than the snake-puppet."

"Well then? Shall we?" Crowley shot up on his feet.

"Yesssir."

~fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> *tired voice* Like I said, this cute and fluffy fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses. *chirps in a tired voice* Like I said, this beailutiful fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.


End file.
